the_fate_of_xleriafandomcom-20200215-history
Rolen Galanodel
Description Rolen Galanodel is a High Elf Fighter Personality Backstory When Rolen was just two years old, his family was attacked by a powerful demon. His father was killed fighting the demon and his mother got hit, but not killed. She fled with rolen to find help, but died of blood loss about a mile from a small village. Within the next few days, a human that was out in the woods hunting found Rolen lying against a tree and his dead mother beside him. He brought Rolen back to the village and he and his wife raised Rolen as their own child. Even though he was a high elf, Rolen grew up learning to be a fighter. The family that raised him was one that valued strength and weapons not magic, so he grew up without learning a single spell. One day he was out hunting and came across the demon that killed his parents. He managed to escape and run back to the village, but his arm was severely wounded. Rolen looked for someone to heal him, but nobody was able to. The bard Kathor, who was just finishing up a song he was playing, reluctantly walked over and told Rolen that he knew a spell that could heal him, but he wasn’t happy about doing it. One night, Rolen saw Kathor at the local tavern and asked him about magic. Kathor didn’t want to talk to him, but Rolen was persistent, so he told him that magic is a double edged sword, that it could do a lot of good, but also come at a great price. He read about different types of magic and how it was done, and took a liking to evocation and abjuration. Since he was a high elf, the magic came easy to him, almost like it was a sword he had spent days practicing with. When he used the first spell he learned in battle however, things did not go very well.(edited) Rolen’s squad of knights was fighting off a horde of undead. Rolen was getting swarmed by enemies, so he panicked and used the spell he had been learning. He hit his enemies with a burst of flame, but he also hit two of his comrades with the flames, badly burning the leg of one soldier and the arm of another. When his family heard what happened they disapproved of his learning of magic and banned him from ever performing another spell. Although he felt horrible about harming his allies, Rolen still wanted to perform magic. It was natural to him, and now that he had learned magic, he would feel empty without it. The next time that he met Kathor, he told Rolen that he was leaving the village to go to a different town. Rolen knew his family would never let him pursue magic, so he asked if leave with him. He sternly told him no, but on the day that he left Rolen pleaded to let him come and told him that he needed to go somewhere else, so Kathor begrudgingly allowed him to join him on his travels. Relationships Abilities